Moonlight and Sunlight
Prologue "Are you sure about this, Pinecone?" The grey and white she-cat tilted her head to her friend. The brown tabby she-cat smiled back at her and rested her tail on her shoulder. "I'm sure! You'll make a great apprentice to Tinyfoot! a Daylight medicine cat!" Pinecone was prancing alongside her friend. "I'm sure they'll take you in, Tama! Just you wait!" Chapter 1 Tamaflare sat in the medicine den, she was sorting through a heap of Coltsfoot, she looked up at the Night sky above her, a terrible, terrible storm and fire had rolled in, killing off most of the Skyclan cats, she sighed. something wasn't right. During the storm- one of the now dead queens had went into kitting, her four kits had nearly died because of the storm, but one survived. She still remembered what she saw, nosing the kit down... "Tamaflare, can you check him?" Rainstars voice rang out behind her, Tamaflare turned around and saw her holding a young tom kit- it was one of Foxbellys kits, a queen who had died with the other three. Tamaflare sighed, and looked over at the ginger and white tabby she-cat, before looking back at Rainstar and the Brown-ginger tabby tom kit she had in her jaws. "Of course, Rainstar. I'll see what I can do..." Tamaflare took the kit in her jaws, and to the medicine den. She then gently set him down in a nest of feather, clover, and moss. She began checking the kit for any hidden injuries, suddenly, her vision started to waver as she brought her nose to the kits head. Tamaflare looked around franticaly, it...was his littermates, he was playing with them! All was peaceful, the prey pile was full. She saw Rainstar watching over the clan with Mouseleaf at her side. Suddenly, what once was happy mews turned into yowls of terror and pain, as well as the screeches of dying cats as smoke filled the clearing with inescapable fire. The vision went black as a cat of shadows stood around the suriving kits dead littermates... Tamaflare gasped as her vision came back t normal, and she pulled her nose away from the kits head, staring in horror at it. "This kit should not have survived..." She went into thought, although, this kit could be dangerous if he was just treated right- then maybe- just maybe- he'd walk a different path. But that was unclear...Unclear.. "This kits name will be Smokekit." Tamaflare was snapped out of her thoughts as Cloudmist- Smokepaws mentor- came into the medicine den with a bleeding shoulder, she gasped. "Cloudmist, what happened?!" She rushed over to him, nosing down the white and grey splotched toms shoulder. She went over to get Cobwebs, Marigold, Dock leaves, and Catchweed. "Well?" She hissed, she expected explanation of the wound, and she expected it now! Cloudmist let out a hiss at the sting of the dock leaves as marigold was placed over it, then catchweed and cobwebs to soak up the blood, and keep the healing mix in place. "I just got a bit rough with Smokepaw trying to throw him off in battle training is all, he panicked and dug his claws into me." Although Tamaflare nodded at the story, she looked outside to see Smokepaw cleaning the blood from his claws. Did he really not mean to? Or did he aim for something more? She shook the thought away, despite her fur starting to stand on end from the sight of the young apprentice. She looked up to the sky from the edge of the den, praying to Starclan Smokepaw didn't turn out the way he was in the vision. she sighed, turning back to Cloudmist. "Your shoulder will be fine, come back tomorrow for a fresh set of cobweb." Cloudmist nodded, and limped out of the medicine den. Smokepaw jumped up at the sight of his mentor, Cloudmist said a few words to him, before going to the warriors den. Smokepaw had his ears flattened in disappointment. Tamaflares eyes widened, he was upset that they couldn't train for the rest of the day? Maybe, he's not that bad... She walked out of the medicine den, looking around Rainstar was leading her clan tall and proud. She smiled, and took in their gorge, their home she saw the waterfall that created a stream that went from one side of the camp tot he other, a fallen log allowed her to get to the Whispering Cave. Where she spoke to Starclan. She looked up at sky-rock where Rainstar was sitting with her deputy- and former day-light-warrior..Pineconeheart. Her best friend, the two had been saddened when their two-legs house caught fire. So they came to Skyclan to stay. She then looked over at the apprentices den, Robinpaw and Reedpaw were practicing battle moves with Dovepaw and Whisperpaw watching them. There was also Leafpaw and Brightpaw sharing a squirrel at the fresh kill pile. She looked up at the nursery where- as of now- there was only one queen, due to fear of another fire sweeping in. She was trying to shush her two kits, Bluekit and Fuzzykit. She smiled at the dark grey queen, her name was Streamflower. She then looked over at the warriors. There weren't that many in the den seeing as that some had went out to eat and others had went to hunt. A certain white and brown she-cat caught her eye, another friend of hers. "Birdsplash! How are you?" Birdsplash smiled back at her. "I'm doing great! You?" Tamaflare padded over to her friend, and sat down. Surely, nothing bad could happen. Right? Chapter 2 Tamaflare was nosing down Smokepaw, he had gotten himself into a thorn bush when he toppled over catching a bird. She let out a forced purr as he flinched. "I don't get how an experienced hunter like you can just topple over and fall into a thorn bush!" she pulled another thorn out of him. He hissed. "I-it took me by surprise!" He growled in his defense, Tamaflare was confused, he was acting like any normal apprentice! She shrugged it off, maybe it was an act... "Alright, you can still train if you don't go falling into any other thorn bushes!" Smokepaw got up and darted out of the den, eager to get back to his training. Tamaflare sighed, Smokepaw was just so kind, energetic, and caring. It's impossible to think of him as a monster. Maybe, maybe she was right, treating him the right way would have maybe allowed him to change his path. Tamaflare stretched out, and went outside. She looked around before going back into the medicine den and checking the herb store. "Hmm...I'm low on Horsetail... I never know when an apprentice or warrior could get attacked by a badger..." Tamaflare got up, and began to exit the camp. She jumped out and began to look around for the plant. She padded through the forest, taking in all it's scents of prey, sweet or smelling herbs, flowers, and the stale scents of different hunting patrols. She smiled and went to grab the horsetail where it normally was. "So you want to join Skyclan? Great! It could be Sunpaw and Smokepaw side by side!" Tamaflare pricked her ears, she went over to the sound of the voices, Smokepaw was at the border talking to a golden tabby togue that looked to be about his age...